LA BATALLA POR ALBA CAPS 6 Y 7
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: GRACIAS POR LEER :


**CAPITULO SEXTO : **

**EL EXPLORADOR **

-¡Lord Cornwell ha llegado! – un guardia hacía el anuncio que al momento provocó que en todos los rostros, incluso de los mordaces sobrinos de Andrew, se dibujara una sonrisa y un brillo especial se dejara ver en sus miradas.

-¡Archibald! ¡Albert!

Un joven muy alto de cabello oscuro entró corriendo al gran salón, llevaba un par de espejuelos. Traía el tartán mal atado y una larga chaqueta de lo que parecía ser pelo de camello. Un pequeño gorrito de seda con dibujos de floripondios y dragones hechos a mano adornaba su cabeza y un morral de cuero de vaca colgaba a su costado.

Llegaba cargado de infinidad de papelotes, papiros e instrumentos como catalejos, ballestillas y astrolabios.

De su cuello, en una cadena de oro, un pequeño reloj de arena se bamboleaba al son de sus movimientos.

-¡Oh pero qué dicha! – exclamó luego recuperando el aliento – Casi me quedo sin corazón al entrar a nuestra tierra y ver todos esos cuerpos… ¿Qué suced…? Wow wow wow…- dijo el joven al notar el gran salón abarrotado de hermosas jóvenes en extraños ropajes, y se las quedó mirando admirado de su beldad y al mismo tiempo, como si hiciera un esfuerzo en recordar algo.

Las chicas miraban anonadadas al personaje.

-¡Ajá! Ya sé de donde son ustedes – dijo entregando el mar de cosas que traía encima a uno de los sirvientes - ¡claro! Es que las facciones de los rostros son inconfundibles, ustedes son de la región de Northumbria, en los valles Lowlands, o poco me equivoco. A ver…

El joven tomó entre sus manos el rostro de una de las más pequeñas del grupo, una joven de baja estatura y cabello claro que lo miraba estupefacta mientras él parecía hacer mediciones en su rostro.

-¡Si, no hay duda! Northumbria es la región de donde vienen ¿No es así mi bella dama?- preguntó posando sus grandes ojos oscuros en los de la chica cuyo rostro tenía entre sus manos.

-Co… cómo lo sabe? – logró balbucear la muchacha sintiéndose de pronto, muy extraña.

-Verá usted mi bella dama – dijo el chico acomodándose los espejuelos con una hermosa sonrisa – he viajado; pero ustedes están demasiado lejos de casa… Lord Alistair Cornwell a sus pies señora… perdón ¿vuestro nombre es?

-Eh… Mi… Mimi… - logró balbucear la joven agachando la mirada sumamente cohibida.

-Pues, Lord Alistear Cornwell para servirle, humildemente a vuestros pies mi bella señora Mimi – un beso en la mano de la chica, hizo que ella sintiera como si mil hormiguitas recorrieran su joven cuerpo y el tinte de la rosa se hizo presente en su casto rostro.

Pero él al parecer no lo notó.

-¡Hermano! – una dulce voz lo hizo darse la vuelta de inmediato.

-¡Archibald! Hermano tanto te he extrañado, gracias al cielo estás bien- dijo mientras se fundía en un hermoso abrazo con su elegante hermano.

-Pero mira nada más ¿qué es lo que traes puesto? – preguntó el apuesto castaño.

-¿Esto? ¡Es piel de camello! un animal que si te place podrías comparar con un caballo pero no es un caballo; curioso animal ¡muy curioso! y bastante útil allá en la tierra de las grandes dunas de arena y por eso muy valioso, tanto que en apreciación puede llegar a ser superior a una mujer… Pero ya te contaré ¡Tío!

-Alistear, bienvenido de nuevo a tu casa.

Uno a uno, sus familiares fueron recibiéndole, mientras él prometía infinidad de regalos; cintas de seda china para Candice y perlas de Ormuz para Eliza, dagas normandas para Archibald y anís beduino para George, copas de oro egipcio para Neal y caballos árabes para Albert.

No, no era un vulgar mercader.

Lord Alistear Cornwell era uno de los primeros exploradores que, conquistado por las historias de los viajeros, había decidido un buen día, partir de su tierra a conocer el mundo más allá del Loch Ness.

Ahora volvía, luego de casi tres años de su última partida volvía a su hogar con los suyos.

Y la infinidad de historias que traía eran siempre las delicias de Candice y Eliza, en especial la segunda, quien conquistada por aquellas historias fantásticas, se dedicó a aprender el arte oscuro solo por puro aburrimiento.

-Bueno ahora sí – dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros luego de las bienvenidas – ahora sí cuéntenme de qué me he estado perdiendo por acá, que las nuevas "plantas" sembradas en el jardín y la situación de mi querido primo Anthony no puede darme más que malas luces.

-Hermano, todo lo que te contemos jamás describirá lo que vivimos anoche.

-¡Y que lo digas hermano! Si supieras lo que he tenido que ver. ¿Teutones no? Si supieras que no es esta la primera tierra de la que intentan adueñarse.

-¡Son demonios! – exclamó Neil – hemos perdido a todo hombre de armas que teníamos, estas señoras son las únicas que han deseado venir en nuestro auxilio.

-Así que… lo 58 guerreros son nada más y nada menos que hermosas jovencitas ¿eh?

¿Tú también lo sabías primo? – preguntó Candice.

No, pero los yelmos que traen en las manos… los guerreros con rostro de animales. Los más fieros de aquí a la tierra del Támesis. Tú debes ser Cabeza de León, tu cabellera rojiza es legendaria, así como tus mandobles.

Sobrino, permíteme presentarte a la dama Machel, líder del ejercito de los 58.

¡A sus pies señora! – dijo Lord Alistear intentando besar la mano de Machel pero ella se retiró.

Basta por favor…

¡Machel! ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Wendolyn.

Yo… me siento abrumada…Lo lamento me tengo que retirar.

La joven salió del recinto con pasos resonando en el granito del piso, salió del salón y atravesó las largas escaleras. Se introdujo en la gran tienda y cayó en el piso contrariada.

No sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo actuar. Nunca había sido tratada de ese modo, no sabía lo que era ser tratada como una mujer mucho menos como una dama.

Dama… ¡no! Se resiste a ese pensamiento, la posible dama murió aquella madrugada allá en su tierra, ella es solo una guerrera.

¡Qué más dá si ya las descubrieron!

¡Qué más dá si se sabe que debajo de la cabeza del león hay una joven mujer!

Por otro lado…

¡Ah ya no sabía ni qué pensar! La verdad es que no sabía ni qué sentir, siempre estuvo mucho más cómoda bajo su fachada, tanto que ahora sentía que no es ella misma.

Estaba tan cansada…

Despertó un par de horas después, una de sus amigas había venido por ella.

Lord Albert había decidido, contra los deseos de sus sobrinos, dar a los teutones un funeral digno.

La pira funeraria ya estaba a punto cuando Machel y Cfrío llegaron a la fría explanada de hierba hasta donde alcanzaba la mirada.

Ella tampoco estuvo de acuerdo en este acto. Ellos mataban gente como si fueran ratas ¿por qué tener una delicadeza así con esos animales? Pero se guardó sus apreciaciones y de cierto modo, comprendió al Patriarca.

Dejarlos podrirse en cualquier canal a merced de las rapaces y las alimañas sería hacer exactamente lo que ellos hacían, ser iguales.

¡Los dioses de Avalon los libren de semejante cosa!

Mientras la pira daba cuenta de las decenas de cuerpos, Machel sintió una vez más la pesadez de aquella mirada como la noche anterior.

Al voltear de improviso, sus ojos encontraron los azules de Lord Albert mirándola con insistencia, y ella tampoco fue capaz de retirar la mirada.

Fue como si despertara de un sueño extraño cuando Albert Andrew se dio cuenta de su evidencia y retiró su mirada con nerviosa prudencia.

Ella también la retiró y de pronto tuvo dentro de sí, un enorme deseo de llorar como no lo había tenido jamás en estos diez años.

"_¿Qué te pasa Machel?"_ se preguntaba en silencio mientras su mirada se perdía entre las llamas del funeral _"¿¡Qué te pasa!"_

A mitad de la tarde, mientras muchas dormían, ella parecía en realidad un león enjaulado dando vueltas dentro de aquella tienda, sin saber que incomodaba a varias de sus compañeras con su inquietud.

Le vas a abrir un hoyo al piso…- dijo Wendolyn con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Y tú? ¿No estabas dormida?- reconvino Machel.

- Ay ¿Quién puede? contigo dando vueltas como loca – dijo Cfrío incorporándose.

Machel señaló a Anilú y a Mimi que despaturradas y boquiabiertas roncaban durmiendo a pierna suelta.

-Ayyy… esas dormirían en medio de un campo lleno de teutones borrachos y lo sabes - dijo Jana.

-Será el sueño de los justos, las inocentes muchachitas – rió Angie.

Ven aquí – le dijo Wendolyn tendiéndole una mano a Machel para que se sentara a su lado -¿Qué te sucede cariño?

¡Nada! ¿Tendría que sucederme algo? … ¿¡Qué quieres decir!

¿Yo? Pero si nada más te hice una pregunta. ¿Por qué saliste de esa manera del salón? Lord Albert estaba presentándote a su sobrino recién llegado, pudiste ofenderles.

Wendolyn, la diplomacia es tu papel no el mío. Esa es tu especialidad, la mía es la espada.

Todo en esta vida es diplomacia Machel, además, la diplomacia no tiene nada que ver con la amabilidad y esos hombres estaban nada más siendo amables contigo.

No sé… no me siento bien aquí, la verdad estoy por ordenar que recojamos todo y nos vayamos.

¿¡Qué! ¿Y abandonar este reducto? – brincó Verónica - ¡No Machel! Si dejamos esto botado los teutones avanzarán, se supone que nosotras…

¡Yo sé bien para qué estamos nosotras Vero! Y no estoy hablando de abandonar nada. Solo digo que quizás deberíamos salir de sus tierras, al menos de su casa.

¿Su?- preguntó Wendolyn perspicaz - ¿Acaso hablas de Lord Albert?

Me refiero a los Andrew en general.

¡Ajá!

Una discusión se vislumbraba, cuando la cortina de su tienda se abrió e hicieron su aparición varias doncellas de servicio.

-Mil perdones por la intromisión, señoras – dijo una de ellas de hermosas trenzas – mi nombre es Dorothy, Lord Albert me ha pedido indicarles que esta noche son invitadas de honor en la cena de bienvenida de Lord Alistear Cornwell, y , Lady Candice y Lady Eliza me han pedido que les haga llegar estos atuendos para la ocasión.

Seguidamente las doncellas pasaron dejando sobre las alfombras hermosos y sencillos vestidos en delicadas telas y de distintos colores.

Variedad para elegir, en diferentes tallas y delicados ornamentos; cintillos, ceñidores, arracadas… todo lo que una dama pudiera necesitar para adornarse, dejando maravilladas a las chicas que boquiabiertas y con ojos como platos se acercaban a mirar sin atreverse a tocar.

¡Ve y dile a tus Lores…! – dijo Machel pero no alcanzó a terminar.

-¡Que estamos muy agradecidas! - se adelantó Wendolyn - y que en breve nos tendrá en su salón celebrando la bienaventuranza de su sobrino. Ahora dejadnos que nos acopiemos - dijo Wendolyn jalando del brazo a Machel y echándola para atrás donde fue recibida por Angie y Minuet que se la llevaron más hacia dentro.

-Pero… estamos ordenadas de asistirlas…

-¡No hace falta! En serio nos las apañaremos entre nosotras. Gracias, gracias…- decía la hija del hechicero prácticamente echando a las jóvenes y luego se dirigió hacia la líder del grupo.

Machelita dime la verdad ¿te dieron algún golpe en la cabeza esta noche? Comiste algo que te descompensó porque no se me ocurre nada más… ¿¡Te volviste loca! –

-No loca estás tú ¡BRUJA! Si piensas que nos vamos a poner estas garras y vamos a lucírnosles a esos tipos ¡como si fuésemos trofeos!

-¡Es un acto de amabilidad! Están siendo agradecidos con nosotras – dijo Annalisse despertando con su voz a Mimi y Anilú que dormían cerca de ella.

Machel…- empezó Wendolyn con un suspiro calmado – tú me acabas de decir que la diplomacia es mi trabajo y que soy buena en ello, entonces por qué no me haces caso ahora ¿eh? Dime cuantas veces te he dicho algo que haya hecho mal a nuestra pequeña comunidad ¿No soy tu consejera acaso? ¡por qué no me escuchas ahora!

-¡Porque no! Y ya está decidido, vamos a salir de este feudo y nos vamos a instalar afuera, a esperar teutones escondidas en el campo ¡Como siempre ha sido!

¡Como quieras! – exclamó Wendolyn – pero no esta noche niña. Esta noche tenemos una cena a la cual asistir. ¡Ya estoy cansada de estar asistiendo siempre sola en representación de "los guerreros" y sé que las chicas también!

-¿¡Me vas a desobedecer!

-Lo siento Machel, pero voy a cuidar tu imagen y la de nuestro pequeño clan, y a mantener la buena voluntad de esos hombres para con nosotras ¡quieras o no quieras!

-¡Ya oyeron niñas a bañarse y a vestirse! – dijo Lorena, mientras las demás cuchicheaban cosas como _"quiero el azul… el rosa me vendrá bien… ¿Será el amarillo de mi talle?"_

Vamos Machel… - dijo en tono conciliador Wendolyn un par de horas después a su amiga más que líder

-Vayan ustedes… quedaron muy lindas. Ahora déjenme en paz y espero que cumplas tu promesa.

-¿Promesa?

-Sí promesa – dijo ella mirándola a los ojos – mañana afuera, en el campo. Como siempre.

Wendolyn exhaló un hondo suspiro y con una seña despidió a las chicas que estaban dentro de la tienda.

Delicadamente se acuclilló cerca de ella.

-Machel… Solo esta noche, permítete ser una chica normal solo hoy como las demás; anda deja que te arregle el pelo y…

-No toques mi pelo…- dijo la joven recogiéndoselo con el ceño fruncido.

-Te verías tan linda Machel…

-No me interesa, tú estás linda, las chicas están lindas… me basta con eso, ya. Vete, no hagas esperar a los Lores, sabes que eres mi representante. No me necesitan basta con que estés tú.

La joven del cabello oscuro se levantó con un suave suspiro. ¡Cómo era de terca esta chica! Salió de la tienda rumbo a la residencia, dejando a su amiga sola con sus pensamientos.

Al entrar Wendolyn en el gran salón todo estaba dispuesto ya en las grandes mesas, la mujer no dejó de agradecer a Lord Albert su atención y a las damas por el detalle para con las jóvenes.

Lady Eliza comentó como el descuido que no por el hecho de ser guerreras tenían que verse necesariamente siempre tan mal… costumbre de ella lanzar cosas al aire.

Cuando les sentaron a la mesa, Lord Albert tomó su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa principal, con su hermana Candice a su diestra y un puesto vacío a su izquierda.

El lugar de Wendolyn fue al lado de aquel puesto vacío.

Cuando los caballeros se disponían a tomar asiento, Lord Neil se apresuró a tomar la silla que estaba inmediatamente enfrente a la de ella, chocando con su primo Archibald.

¿Qué? Ocupa tu puesto Neil - dijo el castaño.

Vamos primo, por esta vez, déjame esta silla.

¡Este siempre es mi lugar! además, al lado de mi hermano…

Si bueno… solo por esta vez.

Neil qué…

Vamos Archie – dijo Neil casi entre dientes – no me obligues a rogarte, anda, solo esta vez… por favor.

El joven miró la expresión de su primo, mientras Lady Eliza más adelante trataba de esconder una risa.

Archibald miró al otro lado y se dio cuenta de la sonrojada joven que ocupaba aquel lugar.

-Ay ¡no mentira! – Exclamó en un susurro - ¿será…? Pareces muchacho de veras. Está bien pero solo por esta vez – dijo Lord Archibald y, entre risas, fue a ocupar el puesto al lado de su prima pelirroja que, de inmediato lo incomodó con unas de sus conocidas tuerzas de ojos.

Archie entornó los ojos ¡Bonita velada pasaría él al lado de su "querida primita"! Entonces vio en frente de sí a una jovencita de cabello muy liso y negro hasta los hombros, rostro redondeado y ojos oscuros, que, mirando al suelo, tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa, mientras a su alrededor los sirvientes servían las viandas y las doncellas llenaban las copas.

Era una de las más pequeñas del clan.

-Hey- dijo el joven - ¿qué te sucede? ¿Acaso estás nerviosa?

La joven lo miró un segundo preciso y bajó de nuevo la mirada, para luego sonrojada, asentir delicadamente.

-No seas impertinente Archie – le dijo Eliza – seguro es la primera vez que estas mujeres están en un lugar como este ¡Obvio que está nerviosa!

No te preocupes… perdón ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

Eh… Jovana, M´Lord - dijo la jovencita en un susurro.

No te preocupes Jovana, no tienes de qué estar nerviosa; allá afuera fuiste muy valiente, debes serlo en todo momento. Tranquila.

Acto seguido el apuesto joven dejó posar su mano sobre la de la muchacha que seguía tamborileando.

Ella asombrada levantó la vista y se topó con los profundos ojos castaños del joven que le hicieron un guiño con una sonrisa.

La muchacha respondió a la sonrisa y su nerviosismo desapareció en el acto.

¿Tu líder no vendrá?- preguntó Lord Albert a Wendolyn en un susurro.

Eh… te ruega que la disculpes – dijo la mujer – ella no se halla…

Si, si… me hará otro desplante ¿verdad?

¡No! M´Lord claro que no, realmente ella; cómo explicároslo, si fueras mujer lo comprenderías mejor, pero …

No te esfuerces consejera. Está visto que al parecer tu líder y yo no haremos buenas migas. Me reconozco culpable.

Señor, si yo pudiera…

Pero no puedes buena dama. Bien demos inicio entonces.

El Patriarca se puso de pie con la copa en la mano, pronunciaba las palabras de bienvenida a su querido sobrino, que era para él como un hermano.

Contaba que desde niño fue un incansable aventurero y soñador, que siempre gustaba de estar investigando y leyendo, creando con su imaginación hasta que halló la oportunidad de lograr lo que deseaba.

De pronto Lord Albert Andrew detuvo su discurso, todos los presentes se extrañaron de su repentino silencio.

Y es que Lord Albert no solo estaba silente, estaba anonadado.

Todos miraron hacia donde la mirada azul del rubio miraba, y nadie pudo reprimir una exclamación de asombro.

Eliza misma se preguntó cómo había tenido tan mal tino, cuando podía haberse quedado con ese vestido ella misma, aunque no recordaba que a ella le quedara tan bien.

Con el largo cabello sencillamente trenzado y un ligero cintillo de oro cruzando su frente.

Un largo vestido azul marino adornado con ligeros cantos dorados en el pecho y en los filos de las acampanadas mangas, ajustado a la cadera con un sencillo ceñidor dorado.

Bella, como ninguna de sus hermanas recordara haberla visto, la dama Machel hacía su entrada inesperada en el gran salón.

Al verla Wendolyn simplemente sonrió complacida de que se hubiera decidido a cumplir con el Patriarca y no enfadarlo.

Pero él no recordaba ya si se había enojado o no.

Albert Andrew estaba, a falta de una palabra mejor, más que mudo… hipnotizado.

**CAPITULO SIETE: **

**VIENTOS DE MUERTE.**

A varios kilómetros de la comarca del Clan Andrew, el frío viento highlander soplaba en unas colinas.

De entre la niebla se irguieron, como tétricos espectros, las malignas siluetas envueltas en negras pieles y con los cabellos ondeando al viento.

Algunos venían ligeramente heridos, otros, rozagantes de salud, imponencia y ferocidad.

El más alto de ellos, con una gran lanza en la mano derecha se adelantó hasta la saliente de la colina.

Un par de fríos ojos grises brillaban en medio de un rostro, que pudo haber sido atractivo, si su expresión no fuera tan fría y de un blanco sepulcral.

Los mechones de su largo cabello oscuro se enredaban sobre su rostro cuando el viento lo golpeaba.

Miraba sin ver, hacia el horizonte, mientras a sus flancos iban poco a poco reuniéndose los hombres que lo seguían.

El plan de asesinar a la familia líder del Clan Andrew, la primera comarca caledonia al norte del Muro, en medio de la madrugada había fracasado, jamás se imaginó que aquel grupo de guerreros hubieran llegado hasta aquí antes que él. Perdió a sus mejores hombres y los que sobrevivieron, son lo suficientemente listos como para no volver frente a él, fracasados.

La costumbre, es degollar a los cobardes, y él lo hará cuando los encuentre. Solo a aquel a quien había vuelto le había perdonado la vida, por ser fiel y volver a informar.

Le perdonó la vida él… pero no así el resto de sus hombres.

Grandes hombres, anchos como troncos, fuertes como caballos.

Heridos… más que en su carne, en su orgullo de guerreros.

Hace años, cuando decidieron conquistar *(1) Caledonia, pensaron que sería fácil, los exploradores habían sido claros, las aldeítas estaban diseminadas a lo largo de solitarios valles, los clanes divididos en sus propios intereses.

Las razas antiguas mermaban y las nuevas generaciones ya no empuñaban una espada como en la época de los dioses paganos a los que ellos aun oraban.

Al principio fue sencillo; llegar, saquear, conquistar.

Jamás se imaginaron que un día se toparían con aquel ejército de creaturas silenciosas y rápidas, que aparecían en medio de la niebla y cuyas espadas eran tan afiladas como certeras.

¿De dónde salieron? ¿Cuándo aparecieron? ¿Quiénes eran?

Ya tres veces los había tenido en frente, la primera vez, lo recordaba muy bien, los había hecho correr despavoridos, el líder se había dejado la sangre en el filo de su espada y casi, la vida misma.

Pero ahora era todo muy distinto, Los 57 guerreros y Cabeza de León; los tenía entre ceja y ceja hace años.

¿Quién era aquel jovenzuelo atrevido que había dedicado los últimos diez años de su vida a perseguirles y derrotarles poco a poco a toda costa?

Pero por ahora solo podía pensar en lo que veía a varios kilómetros de su posición.

_Setenta y siete hombres muertos…_

Esto era lo que rumiaba en su mente el alto e imponente hombre que, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, lograba percibir las brillantes llamas de las piras funerarias cortando la niebla a lo lejos.

…_Por 58 perritos britanos…_

Los ojos grises del hombre se empequeñecían de furia mientras la tarde caía y las llamas a lo lejos se hacían menos altas, menos brillantes.

_¿Y se supone que debo sentirme agradecido de que un miserable caledonio haya hecho una pira para mis hombres?_

_Si no fueron capaces de terminar con 58 hombres y los principitos de un feudo, merecían esa muerte._

_Si no fueron capaces de medirse con un grupo pequeño de hombrecitos flacos e insignificantes, merecían morir si no valían la pena como guerreros._

_No hay lugar para perdedores, no hay justificativo para los cobardes._

_Ya le demostraré yo a esos albos lo que hago con los traidores que escapan a la batalla, cuando encuentre a la manga de perros que escaparon con vida._

¿Esperamos la remesa o los enfrentamos con los que estamos?- la voz de uno de sus subalternos llamaba su atención.

Deja – contestó el capitán teutón – deja que celebren su pequeña victoria, deja que quemen cuerpos sin vida, carne inservible.

Pero ¡Nuestra venganza…!

Nuestra venganza llegará – contestó el capitán – solo hay que tener paciencia.

Ya hemos tenido bastante ¡Tantos años peleando contra ellos y nunca hemos logrado asesinar a ninguno de ellos! Los 58 ¡Siempre los 58!

¿Y eso culpa de quién es? ¿Quieres tomar venganza de un guerrero al cual doblas en tamaño y fuerza solo porque es más hábil que tú? ¡Estúpido! Deberías avergonzarte.

¡La galera! – gritò uno de ellos, atisbando a lo lejos, entre las nieblas del ancho Loch Ness, una especie de nube gris que se acercaba con lentitud; la vela de una galera teutona.

¡Llega la galera, por fin! Bien ¿Cuándo atacaremos el feudo Andrew?

Pronto… ¡Por fin refuerzos después de tantos años! Nos organizaremos primero y después…- alargó una mano y tomó la lanza de otro soldado – después la cabeza de Andrew reposará en esta lanza y en esta otra, que tantos años ha esperado, quiero la cabeza del león.

Como una manifestación fantástica, el viento arreció con fuerza alrededor de los guerreros teutones, agitando las pieles de su vestimenta y sus cabellos oscuros, mientras la galera cargada con soldados frescos y dispuestos encallaba silenciosamente a orillas del Ness, y Oleg el Negro, sonreía.

¿No es de tu agrado la música?

Machel escuchó una suave voz que la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras atisbaba el horizonte con fijación…

Cuando la joven entró al salón, todos se quedaron mudos; se veía hermosa, tanto que la misma Lady Eliza había envidiado su figura, es que debajo de aquel entramado traje militar no se apreciaba la real armonía de sus formas.

La chica era bonita, eso era algo que a simple vista no se podía notar, pero la dama que entraba al salón en ese instante; es que simplemente era otra mujer.

El mismo Albert Andrew se quedó boquiabierto mientras la miraba de pie en el quicio de la entrada del salón.

De primera mano, no supo realmente quien era, bastó mirar el color de su cabello, sus labios rosados y el fuego de su mirada para caer en cuenta de que estaba delante del mismísimo Cabeza de León.

Disculpen mi retraso… – dijo ella acercándose unos pasos, fingiendo seguridad.

Solo sus amigas podían notar en enorme esfuerzo de Machel por estar ahí y hacer lo que su consejera le había pedido.

Una dama tiene el privilegio de permitirse hacer esperar, en especial cuando la espera vale tanto la pena, como ahora… ¿No lo crees, Lord Albert? - exclamó Monsieur George poniéndose de pie. Un sutil intercambio de miradas entre el caballero galo y su joven amigo rubio hizo que Albert despertara de la ensoñación en la que parecía encontrarse.

-¡Por favor! – exclamó Lord Albert saliendo de su posición y acercándose a ella – tu lugar está esperándote, nos haces un gran honor al acompañarnos.

El joven rubio extendió su mano a ella, Machel la quedó mirando por un segundo y acto seguido la tomó.

Los hermosos y apacibles ojos azules de Andrew buscaron los oscuros de Machel y una sonrisa brotó de él hacia ella.

Casi sin saber cómo, ella le respondió a ese acto, y en seguida, el caballero guío a la dama hacia el sitio que le correspondía.

El puesto vacío entre Wendolyn y él mismo.

La conmoción en el rostro de Machel, al saber que pasaría la velada junto a Lord Andrew, fue notoria solo para aquellas de su grupo que mejor la conocían.

-¿No que no? – susurró Wendolyn, Machel le lanzó una mirada matadora – Bueno ya; no dije nada. Me callo…

La cena transcurrió sin mayores eventos.

Ahora mismo, la tertulia se extendía casi silenciosa; solo la música de los trovadores rompía el silencio de los presentes.

Y es que las jóvenes sabían desenvolverse muy bien en medio de una batalla; pero en un salón elegante, entre gente tan encumbrada… la verdad es que ninguno sabía cómo actuar ante los otros.

Machel volteó de improviso al escuchar la aterciopelada voz que le hablaba, pero trató de no darle mucha importancia al hecho de que su corazón se empequeñeció al ver que era el mismo Lord Albert Andrew quien se dirigía a ella.

Su mirada volvió a atisbar el horizonte como antes.

La música está bien…- respondió la joven – tienes buenos trovadores.

Así que… Northumbria ¿eh?- preguntó él, apoyándose en el balcón del mismo modo que ella y mirando a la nada igual que ella.

-De allí venimos, sí. Tu sobrino dio en el clavo.

Nada queda ya allí; los teutones lo mataron todo…

No tienes que decírmelo a mí- interrumpió la joven frunciendo el ceño- estuve ahí ¿sabes?

Lo siento… ¿Sabías que tu gente fue la última sangre limpia de esta tierra?

¿Sangre limpia?

Sí. Northumbria, el único pueblo que migró al norte del *(2)Muro de Adriano para rehuir de la conquista romana, que huyó hacia el norte solo para no tener que mezclarse con ellos y luego volvieron a su patria tan puros como antes. Tú y tus guerreras son las últimas celtas, Machel.

No sabía tanto…

Debes sentirte orgullosa de tus orígenes.

Lo estoy, créeme. Yo y cada una de mis hermanas.

¿Cómo fue que un grupo de 58 jóvenes empezaron a dedicarse a… a cazar invasores?

Es una larga historia, que preferiría no contar ahora.

Entiendo…- dijo él en un suspiro - ¿gustas beber algo?

No gracias. No gustamos del vino ni la cebada. Además, no es prudente que los vapores del alcohol puedan cegar nuestro desenvolvimiento, si sucediera que debemos luchar. Hay que estar alertas.

¿Por eso estás aquí mirando el horizonte? Tenemos vigías…

¡No son buenos! Anoche tu vigía avisó casi que cuando ya los teníamos encima… Lo siento mucho, tendré que retirar a mis amigas, debemos descansar y seguro que ustedes también.

Ah…No sé Machel, si lograría dormir; ahora más que nunca pienso que no conciliaré el sueño. Ahora que la amenaza de mi gente es ya palpable. Los teutones ya llegaron a las Puertas del Ness, ya estuvieron aquí. Fueron liquidados varios pero nada impide que vengan más.

Tu tierra, Lord Albert, Alba; es el último reducto que les queda por conquistar. Al otro lado del Muro de todo pueblo donde los hemos encontrado los hemos echado. Ahora tienen que vérselas con los anglosajones allá en las tierras del Támesis. Afortunadamente, allá hay alguien que, al igual que tú está luchando contra ellos. Para mantenerlos a raya.

¡Y lo ha logrado! – respondió Albert con una ligera sonrisa – El Duque de Grandchester ha rebatido todo ataque teutón con gran acierto, es por eso que ellos están acá ahora, no pudieron con Britania, ahora quieren a Alba.

¿Por qué no piden ayuda al Duque de Grandchester?

Lo hicimos, y no nos la negó. No podría. Terius de Grandchester está comprometido en matrimonio con mi hermana Candice.

¿Por qué no está aquí entonces?

Porque tenía que asegurarse de que los teutones tomarían otro camino y no volverían a su tierra. Su rey depende de él para defender su territorio. Sin embargo, tiene muy bien medido el camino de los teutones, a estas alturas él ya debe saber que están aquí o los supone cerca.

¿Enviará a sus hombres hasta aquí?

El mismo vendrá, días antes de la llegada de Alistair recibimos un mensajero suyo diciendo que él y sus hombres estaban ya en camino.

Ojala lleguen a tiempo…- susurro ella con la mirada perdida en el verdes de esas tierras.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Nada… ¿Has escuchado hablar de Oleg el Negro?

El jefe de los Teutones…

Si… en los años que llevamos combatiéndolos, me he enfrentado a él tres veces. La primera vez casi me mata… – dijo ella, abriendo su escote ante la mirada atónita del rubio y mostrado una larga cicatriz en su espalda, desde el hombro hasta cerca de la nuca - …del golpe primero, de la infección después. Años después volví a enfrentarlo, pero tuvo que retirarse gracias a las flechas pictas que desde un bosque cercano empezaron a caer como lluvia. La tercera vez mi espada cegó la vida de uno de sus hijos. Juró que en su lanza algún día colocaría mi cabeza, pude verlo mientras nos alejábamos al galope, solo, erguido entre sus soldados muertos, agitando su lanza y gritando * (3) _liwa-faur… liwa-faur_

Cabeza de León…

La joven asintió ligeramente.

¿No tienes miedo?

A lo único a lo que le tengo miedo es a ver morir alguna de mis hermanas por mi culpa, y a morir yo antes de ver erradicados a los teutones de esta tierra.

Lord Albert Andrew se quedó un instante embelesado mirando el perfil de Machel.

No cabía duda de que era hermosa, y tan valiente. Tan joven.

Desconocía él los sacrificios de esta mujer y sus compañeras desde que eran niñas, y no estaba para preguntarlo en especial cuando notaba que a la mujer a su lado le hería la sola mención de los hechos.

No podía menos que admirarlas, a todas ellas; y sentirse empequeñecido ante su valor y su fortaleza, su entrega a su causa y la unión entre ellas.

A la mujer que tenía al lado, admirarla por encima de todas, pues ha sido la que las ha dirigido, la que las ha mantenido a salvo y unidas todos estos años.

Un profundo sentimiento de respeto nacía dentro del pecho del hombre rubio por la jovencita de azul oscuro que a su lado, atisbaba el horizonte como si no hubiera nada más en el paisaje.

Como si él no existiera.

Como si él no estuviera embelesado por la belleza de su semblante y la gravedad de su mirada.

Como si para él, que era invisible para ella, no hubiera nada más que admirar en la tarde que moría, que la blancura de su perfil.

Como si no estuviera sintiendo todo aquello que él mismo aun no sabía que estaba sintiendo.

Un viento frío del lado norte del Loch Ness se coló de pronto por el balcón donde ellos estaban, Machel colocó sus manos alrededor de sus brazos instintivamente; el vestido que llevaba era precario para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

¡Northumbrias! Lo supe en cuanto las vi – decía con una sonrisa de suficiencia el joven de cabellos oscuros, mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta donde, una pequeña figura de cabellos claros parecía tratar de pasar inadvertida.

Pero eso era una tarea imposible para la joven, en especial cuando el bonito vestido blanco que le había tocado, un poco largo para su porte, se entallaba preciosamente a sus reveladoras formas.

En una época, las northumbrias fueron mujeres muy deseadas, cuentan que en tiempos antiguos, reyes de lejanos reinos llegaban hasta esta región en busca de esposa, atraídos por la gran belleza de sus mujeres. Ahora sé que no son solo cuentos de viajeros, mí apreciada dama Mimi.

-¿Se acuerda de mi nombre? – preguntó la joven, bastante cohibida por el discurso del caballero.

-¡El dios de los cristianos me libre de olvidar el nombre de una mujer tan hermosa! – dijo Lord Alistair y haciendo un gracioso ademán, de la manga de la chaqueta de pelo de camello, se sacó una flor de amaranto que, con una reverencia colocó delante del rostro de la joven.

-Por favor – dijo él - acepte este humilde presente, en tributo a su grácil belleza.

Mimi sintió que sus mejillas se encendían, parpadeó varias veces sin atreverse a mirarlo; luego vio disimuladamente para ambos lados; a lo lejos, Aly le sonrió haciéndole un guiño. Mimi tomó delicadamente la flor agradeciendo en un susurro.

Sonreía delicadamente la joven con la flor roja entre sus manos mientras el caballero complacido, sonreía abiertamente, enternecido por la dulce actitud de la jovencita que nerviosa, daba vueltas al tallo de la flor entre sus dedos.

Alistear no pudo evitar pensar que nunca en todos sus viajes había visto una joven tan linda como ella; y si ella era presa de nervios con una sencilla galantería suya, talvez ella debería saber, que nunca él había visto una sonrisa que lo desarmara así como acababa de hacerlo la de ella.

En otro sector de la residencia, otra escena se llevaba a cabo.

Lady Eliza en su habitación, miraba sus runas con detenimiento.

Elevaba una ceja y sonreía.

-Ay Archie...- murmuraba la joven entre risitas – Stear, esa está muy chica para ti hombre… ¡Oh Neal en qué vas a meterte! Jajaja… Anthony ¡serás feliz primo!... Aish; cuando no insoportable Candice, tú con todo lo bueno, insulsa…

De pronto el semblante de la pelirroja se ensombreció, y fue como si la naturaleza se confabulara para acrecentar el sentimiento que la invadió, pues la baraja de su ventana se abrió con estrépito y una brisa helada se coló apagando los candiles que alumbraban la gran habitación de la joven hechicera.

Eliza se puso de pie y cerró la baraja de la ventana, luego, con una yesca, encendió de nueva cuenta el candil sobre su mesa y lo acercó a las pequeñas piedras que había estado consultando, rogando haberlas leído mal esta vez.

Pero no había duda, la runa "Berkana" estaba hacia la izquierda.

Berkana, en el alfabeto rùnico simboliza bienaventuranzas familiares; matrimonios, nacimientos… También simbolizaba las transiciones, los cambios, renaceres espirituales; pero hacia la izquierda, significaba que la Madre Tierra daba la espalda al destino de alguno de sus hijos.

Eliza tomó la pequeña piedra tallada y la apretó en su puño como si pretendiera romperla, casi sin notar que se hacía daño ella misma en la mano.

¡Por qué! ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo entre las bienaventuranzas de sus primos y hermano?

Y es que Berkana de espaldas, generalmente, era heraldo de muerte.

***(1)Caledonia es el nombre antiguo de Escocia, los romanos designaron así a aquel territorio más allá del *(2)Muro de Adriano. Le llamaban "Britania del Norte", aunque Escocia jamás fue conquistada por los romanos. Fueron echados de Gran Bretaña por Boudica, reina de los icenios (pueblo bárbaro britano) en una revuelta en Londinium (antiguo nombre de Londres) en el año 61 d.C.**

***(3) Palabras en gótico antiguo, una lengua germana ya desaparecida. Era el lenguaje de los godos y los pueblos bárbaros que habitaban más allá el río Rhin.**


End file.
